


Unpredictable Outcomes

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Academy Era AU. It's FitzSimmons senior year and Jemma isn't about to let a prank derail her shot at graduating first in her class.Beta'd by Gort
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592452
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Unpredictable Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Written for the anon prompt: Aw what a wonderful list of prompts! Would you consider “You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” for FitzSimmons??? 💕 And filling my free space square for MCU Kink Bingo._

Jemma stepped out of the shower and frowned down at the spot she’d left her clothes. They were gone, along with her towel. The only thing remaining was her lab jacket, neatly hanging on a hook and her backpack.

Now wasn’t the time for a prank. Her clothes were mostly down in the laundry room, being washed by her next-door dorm neighbor for a copy of the notes from a shared class, and if Jemma didn’t leave now, she’d be late for her lab with Fitz. He’d be so cranky, and she really needed this grade. Well, it wasn’t like she’d fail, but she wanted to graduate first in their class.

Being a senior at the Academy was very competitive.

She wouldn’t let some clothes thief dictate how she did academically. Jemma grabbed her lab coat, which went down to her knees, and did up all the buttons. There, nobody could see anything. She pulled on her socks and trainers, yanked back her hair into a high ponytail, and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Hurrying across the campus, she distracted herself from the very weird feeling of being naked under the lab coat by mentally running over the details of the work she needed to get done. Things felt rather…breezy on the quad, but once she was back inside it wasn’t different than any other day. Jemma hurried into the lab, where a scowling Fitz waited.

“About bloody time,” he huffed.

She checked the clock. “I’m five minutes early.”

“You’re usually fifteen.”

She couldn’t actually argue that. Stowing her bag, she came to stand beside Fitz, who already had an outline of their experiment printed out and set on the lab bench. It was always a lot more fun when they were working on one of their own projects, but their course work had grown vastly more interesting this final year, and she especially enjoyed the intricacies of what they were doing now.

Fitz made more noise than usual as he set up the glassware they needed while Jemma procured the necessary reagents. She looked at what she had assembled, then at the experiment as it was written on the paper. “Something’s wrong,” she said. “I know what they want us to do here, but it’s not balancing out in my head. It can’t. There’s an error.”

Fitz tightened a final clamp before coming to peer down at the papers. He compared the written formulas they’d been given with the bottles she’d picked. “I think it’s on purpose,” he said at last, pointing out a section of the chemical equations.

Jemma nodded. “Do you think that’s the real lab? Spot the error and fix it? Because I’m fairly certain they’ve used this exact experiment before, meaning that if it wasn’t a deliberate error, it’ve been fixed already. Maybe you have to make it work in order to get full marks.”

“The prof does seem sneaky like that.”

“He is a spy.”

“Good point.”

Fitz pushed open a window as he returned to the setup, the breeze tickled her bare legs and wafted underneath the coat.

Oh, hell, she’d almost forgotten she was mostly naked. She’d been to caught up in everything that she hadn’t even stopped to think about that fact she had nothing but a lab coat on while standing beside Fitz.

The room became much warmer. She peeked at her friend. He was glaring at the glassware, the sun picking up gold highlights in his curls.

 _Naked, you’re naked_ , her mind cheerfully reminded her. But she really wasn’t. She had her lab coat on. It’d be fine.

Feeling much more self-conscious, she returned to working on the experiment and making the adjustments needed to obtain the required results.

“Ready,” Fitz called.

Jemma, determined to ignore everything else and focus on the work, picked up the first chemical and walked to the complicated series of glass chambers Fitz had prepared. She pushed up on her tiptoes and added the blue powder to the water in the first beaker.

“There,” she said, dropping back down.

Fitz didn’t respond, and she turned to find him with his mouth hanging open and his face bright red.

“Fitz?” she asked, alarmed. “Can you breathe?” Maybe he was having an allergic reaction to something. Fear of him losing his airway gripped her. “Fitz?”

“You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” he stammered.

 _Shite_. She looked down. The top two buttons of her coat had worked themselves loose, and most of her breast was on display. “Oh, sorry, prank. I didn’t have anything to wear.”

His gaze didn’t budge, and she tugged at her lapel to cover herself. “Honestly, it’s just a boob.”

“It’s your boob,” he said, so much reverence in his voice that she didn’t know what to say. She glanced at him, his lab coat hung open, and he had on a button-up and jeans. Jeans with a tell-tale bulge in the front.

Now she couldn’t look away. Her friend, her good friend that she was always side-by-side with, had popped a stiffy over seeing her tit. Heat prickled along her arms and up her legs, settling into her pussy and hardening her nipples.

All because Fitz had an erection from seeing her boob.

“I need to go,” Fitz said, backing slowly towards the door. Like she was a bear that might devour him at any moment.

“Ugh, Fitz! Experiment.” She gestured wildly towards the glassware and dissolving blue powder. The motion made her buttons unhook again and her breast took the opportunity to escape fully this time.

He whimpered and his hips made a squirmy, hitching motion that Jemma swore she could feel deep inside her.

Drat.

At least Fitz had stopped moving.

“Well,” Jemma said, trying to get them out of this impasse. She rather liked Fitz, and while she’d thought that it’d been important to carefully keep their work friendship intact at all costs, there was no coming back from this. Her options were either to send Fitz scurrying, in which case she’d probably never see him again because he’d be eternally embarrassed or simply roll with this and face the reality that they were simply meant to be each other’s everything.

That idea seemed the most pleasing.

She undid the rest of her buttons and dropped the lab coat to the floor.

“Simmons?” he gasped.

“Let’s deal with the sexual tension, then with any issues relating to it, followed by finishing the experiment,” she said primly, wondering if she was going to have to write it out for usually brilliant lab partner.

“Issues?” he squeaked.

“Emotions. I like you a great deal. Standing here naked with you feels like something inevitable, but right now I badly need your prick. Get naked.”

He blinked. “Right.” Fitz didn’t move, except for his eyes, which flicked down her body, then back up. He repeated the process, but this time they didn’t make it further up than her chest. Obviously, she needed to take charge. The lab’s blinds were already down, so she padded past Fitz, who swiveled to keep his gaze on her, to lock the door and turn off the overhead lights so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

She stopped in front of him, studying his face. “Is this okay?” she asked. He nodded and his fingers twitched, but he seemed unsure of what to reach for. “Well, then, let’s let your poor prick out before your trousers strangle it.” She popped the button of his jeans and lowered his zip. Fitz’s head had dropped forward and he seemed very perplexed. She hesitated, her fingers hovering just over the room she’d made for her hand. His cock pulsed, straining against the fabric. This day had taken a decidedly unexpected turn.

Fitz whimpered, softly in the back of his throat, and then he exploded into action. Jemma yipped as he somehow picked her up, plunking her arse down on a lab bench and fitting himself between her thighs. He pushed his jeans down, freeing his cock—Jemma gasped because _dear lord_ —and Fitz pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue roughly thrusting in seconds before his prick did the same.

She moaned, her legs gripping his sides.

Fitz froze. “Shite,” he said. “Sorry…condom…”

Her legs tightened before he could pull away. He’d barely moved in her and she was so turned her orgasm was already building. “No worries,” she murmured against his lips. “I’m always prepared. I have an IUD because I was worried about prescriptions and didn’t want to take chances.”

He pulled back, just enough to look down into her face. His eyes were heavy-lidded, and she needed his mouth back. He’d tasted like tea and she wanted more.

Jemma impatiently rolled her hips and flexed her inner muscles.

Fitz groaned, he palmed her breast, his thumb flicking the nipple as he leaned back further. Jemma followed his gaze with hers as it moved down to where they were joined. Fitz thrust languidly, and she mewled as his prick stroked her, the sight nearly as exciting as the feel. She pressed her fingers to her clit, but Fitz brushed her hand aside, replacing her touch with his warmer, rougher one.

“Oh,” Jemma managed. She trembled, her muscles tightening, and came with a soft wail, clutching at Fitz’s arms. It felt like a supernova happening deep inside her.

Fitz made a deep, plaintive sound, and looped his arms around her, pressing his face against her hair as his hips churned. “Jemma,” he murmured over and over. “Jemma, Jemma, Jemma.” He stiffened and his cock pulsed, his release filling her.

She turned her head, catching his lips with hers. The kisses were soft, experimental, perfect.

“I don’t want to move,” Fitz said, cradling her against him.

“We have a lab to do.” She didn’t actually move, just reminded him.

He groaned. “Really, Simmons?”

“Yes. We should finish it, have dinner, and spend the night in your dorm room. Your bed is so much bigger than mine.”

“You mean that?” His voice dropped into a serious-sounding rumble.

She stroked his back. “Of course. You’re not getting rid of me, well, I suppose forever now.”

“In that case, let’s get this lab done.”

He pulled out of her and she immediately hated not being so close to him. He bent to grab his trousers.

“Wait,” she said. “I need something to wear. Let me have your undershirt and boxers.” She hopped down and took the offered clothes, dressing—they smelled like him which made her smile—and pulling her coat on. She wiped down the work surface while Fitz flipped on the lights and peered at the start of their experiment.

“We would have still messed up if we hadn’t…er…paused,” he said, tapping the beaker. The water had become a clear green.

“Why’s that?”

“The steps don’t mention waiting for complete dissolution, and it looked correct when it was blue. I think we prevented ourselves from having to redo the experiment.” Fitz grinned widely. “We do work really well together.”

Jemma leaned against him, deeply satisfied in so many ways. Physically, by the knowledge she’d figured out her life partner, and because they’d not had to try and work out where things had gone wrong in their assignment. “We do, we really do.”


End file.
